When configuring a router or access point for wireless communication, a channel is selected to use for transmitting and receiving data. Availability of channels can vary with geographical location of router or access point and the band chosen for wireless frequency. For example, when using wireless communication technology based on IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) in the 2.4G band in the United States, there are 11 channels available, whereas when using Wi-Fi technology in the 5G band in the United States, 25 channels are available. Conventionally, a channel is selected as a default setting on the access point or router or by performing an analysis of the wireless quality of the available channels at the location of the access point or router at a particular time. However when selecting the channel based on wireless quality at the location of the access point or router does not account for devices that use Wi-Fi services at locations different than that of the access point. In view of the proliferation of the use of mobile devices, as well as their mobility, Wi-Fi services may be used by different or the same mobile device at multiple locations.
Additionally, there are different measurements of various characteristics of the wireless quality that can contribute to optimal channel selection and affect user quality of experience (QoE). A technician typically does not have the training to use of all these factors to make a recommendation for the channel to use.
In addition, the wireless quality changes over time. Even when a technician is summoned to monitor wireless quality for selection of the best channel, the technician only monitors the wireless quality at the time of his visit, typically at the location of the access point or router. Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for recommendation of a channel for wireless communication that can be used by a layman and accounts for mobile devices that use Wi-Fi services at multiple locations different from the location of the access point or router, different characteristics of the wireless quality, and, changes in wireless quality over time.